Love sucks
by OriginalVampire
Summary: Brooke and Haley Davis get a call from their distant family having trouble with a population problem needing extra help. But when Brooke meets the dark mysterious man will she still be able to take care of the problem even it means hurting him? Brooke/Derek and Haley/Isaac


"**So you understand what we're doing?" I asked my sister grabbing my crossbow.**

"**We are heading to Beacon Hills to get rid of a population problem." Haley replied adding silver bullets laced with wolfbane in her gun.**

"**Good...Now were are we going to stay?" I asked as we begain to drive.**

"**Our uncle Chris lives there remember?"**

"**Oh yes the one married to the crazy bitch." I smirked when Haley slapped me. "Hey I'm driving."**

**She laughed. "That's not nice Victoria's a very..she's um..she's a good mother."**

**I couldn't hold my laugh. "Okay. A good mother doesn't send her daughter out in a world without her knowing about the things we hunt."**

**Haley shrugged. "I don't know...Ever think our lives would have been different if mom sheltered us more?"**

"**Yeah, and we wouldn't be aware of all the truly evil things out there...we wouldn't have saved the lives we have." I can't believe she'd actual wish we never knew about werewolves. "What mom did was train us so we can be protect ourselves."**

"**We were kids. Just always wondered what it be like to have a normal life...Haven't you?" Haleys big golden eyes looked up at me with hope.**

**I sighed. "Of course I have...But the world is a dangerous place its better to know whats out there then be blind." Haley looked out the window her mind obviously not in the game. I drove for 5 hours actually looking forward to our hunt. Word was there was a new creature that seemed to be killing people, which to me means I get to kill something. **

**I woke Haley up gently as we arrived at the Argent's house, Allison was at some Lacross game with our 'grandpa' but he's a stranger to me and Haley. Our uncle Chris opened the door with opened arms. "Brooke Haley it's good to see you two, sorry about your parents."**

"**Good to see you too...and thanks." I hugged Chris then bitchtoria.**

"**So Brooke say's you have to fill us in on this new creature?" Haley said cutting straight to the buisness.**

"**Yes but that's actually not why I called you two down." **

"**Aww wait why did you call us then?" There goes my happy mood.**

"**With Gerard here and other hunters focused on this thing we're afraid a local wolf pack might try sturring things up...We would have Allison do this but she's to new unless one of you were to train her."  
"So you called us up to baby sit?" No way was I training someone else I just got done training my little sister with stuff mom and dad taught me before they passed.**

"**We'd be happy to teach her what we know, and also keep an eye on this wolf pack." Haley smiled shoving me upstairs to the guest room.**

"**Thank you Haley, tomorrow we'll go over who the alpha is." Chris called from downstairs.**

**I starred at Haley anger boiling. "Why did you agree to that?"**

"**Because you dragged me from Tree Hill so yeah we are going to do what the need us to do. Beside's I thought you liked to train?"**

"**Yeah I like to train by MYSELF no one can ever keep up." I sighed when she didn't budge. "Fine then I'm going out."**

"**Tonight? Why?"  
"Need to check out the surroundings." I smirked heading out the door before Haley could protest anymore. "Hey I'm going to check out the around, be back before dinner, bye love ya." I called to Chris heading out the door heading toward the nearest bar. I handed the bar tender my fake id and he took it without a second thought ordering my drink. A man sat next to me ordering a beer. I looked over shocked at how attractive he was. His dark black hair, stubble and leather jacket screamed bad boy, which could take my mind off of not hunting this new creature. He noticed me checking him out and smirked. "Derek Hale." Derek extended his hand toward me with a very hot smirk.**

**I shook his hand sending him my famous Brooke Davis exposing my dimples. "Brooke Davis."**


End file.
